Happy endings dont last forever
by roguewanderer
Summary: Everyone is grown up, secret engagements, sinister acts about to take place. Looks like after 2yrs of peace all hell is about to break loose for poor Rogue (Romy!) R&R ((NBX fans read newest chappy as explains whats goin on and where story has gone etc et
1. prologue

Whoops! I did it again! I started a new one! But this time its all planned out! Its been in my head for a while and is annoying the hell outta me so i thought id post it!   
Anon(girl) Im sooooooooo sorry this isnt NBX but i am completely stumped!! I was gonna have Mags be Oogie Boogie but decided that since he is a raving loony n all i was stumped at who should play it! Any ideas?  
Sorry completely non related thing that - Right so erm.......its an AU (obviuosly) well technically it is and technically its not but we'll never know since _some_ people wont make any more series! Sorry did i say that out loud? lol! Anyway on we go!

**Disclaimer** - _not mine can only wish it! Then again at least itd still be running with people like us writing it! You know if they ran outta ideas why not come here? Theres more then enough! Anyway as i was saying not mine! The End!_

* * *

It has been two years since I left the X-men and now I was finally coming home.  
  
It was after the incident with Apocalypse, after we defeated his ancient ass back to where it belonged. The affect we had by working together seemed to strike a chord with both Xavier and Magneto. So quite soon after we returned home both the X-men and Alcolyte's reached an agreement to work together, well at least until something happened that Magneto and Xavier didn't agree on (which I had betted wouldn't be long).  
  
Once Magneto joined the X-men the Alcolytes disbanded. Piotr made his way back to Russia and his family who had been kept away from him, only to return shortly after finding them safe to work with the X-men. Sabretooth disappeared after a brawl with the Wolverine, which personally didn't come to much of a shock to everyone. St. John decided to follow Piotr to the X- men but as soon as Wolverine threatened him after he set the kitchen on fire he soon left and joined the Brotherhood instead. Gambit or Remy LeBeau seemed to do what he did best, he disappeared into the shadows. No one seemed to know where he disappeared too, apart from those that met him (which tended to be few to none).  
  
For once in all of our lives as mutants there was peace. That is until the anti mutant rallies began. The hoards of people who came to protest about our existence. Though Xavier stood up and began to fight for his people not much leeway was found, if any.  
  
However through all of this I still found no need to return. Both Xavier and Magneto seemed to have everything under control and there wasn't much else I could have done to assist them. This of course is what the professor told me, him being the one (and only one) who knew where I was staying at the time. I didn't stay away completely though as every week I would send a letter out to those closest to me, Kitty, Kurt and Logan, though even those letters were vague on details.  
  
However it was now 2 years from when I initially left to find peace that Xavier contacted me, asking me to rejoin the X-men. To fight the good fight once more. It wasn't that I didn't want to fight, the problem was that I was happy where I was. However after being told that he felt a dark evil rising it seemed I had no choice but to go back to the place I once called home.  
  
Oddly enough as I sat in the car looking out of the window I began to become excited as I watched the scenery grow more familiar. Looking over I could see my boyfriend/fiancée is none to pleased about going. I can't help but smile at how cute he is when he's nervous. Looking back out the window I loose myself in the past, in our past. It was funny the way in which he went about trying to whoo me, he tried everything from making me jealous to handcuffing himself to me so I couldn't get away. Of course after a while I knew I could feel myself grow closer to him and began to even love him. Don't get me wrong he's an easy man to love, in fact I'm sure many women in the past have loved him, it's just I find it hard to love someone. To give them all my trust and faith is just not an easy thing for me to do, not with a past like mine. Too many times had people used and abused me. It's just scares me that one day they might just turn up and destroy all the happiness that it has taken so long to build.  
  
"We're here"  
  
Startled I look up into the smiling face of my nervous fiancée and look outside to find that we are indeed waiting outside the gates to the Institute. Smiling at him I open the window and enter the code that instantly opened the gates letting me back to the life I once left.


	2. 1

See heres another one!

* * *

DING DONG  
  
Getting up from her spot in the rec. room Kitty made her way to the foyer not really thinking about who it could be. Opening the door expecting to see Amanda but was shocked to find an older Rogue stood on the doorstep. Though this Rogue seemed much more different, she stood taller with more confidence. Her once short hair was now long waves just past her shoulders, he pale skin was no longer pale and had a healthy glow to it. The dark goth clothes she once wore were now gone as she wore a pair of jeans a tight fitted green t-shirt.  
  
"errrr......Kitty? Ya alright?"  
  
Shaking her head slightly Kitty realized she had been stood there staring for a while in shock. Squealing loudly she threw herself at Rogue and grabbed her in a tight hug. Quite shocked at first Rogue smiled as she realized that she was hugging Kitty, her Kitty.  
  
"Keety vat is goin o......Rogue?"  
  
Breaking apart from Kitty Rogue looked up to find Kurt stood at the bottom of the stairs staring open mouthed in shock, obviously the professor hadn't told everyone about her arrival. After a minute a huge grin broke out on Kurt's face and the next thing Rogue knew there was a cloud of brimstone and her 'so called' brother was clinging onto her for dear life.  
  
"I missed you too Elf"  
  
Rogue said happily as she hugged her brother back, though were soon broken apart by a throat clearing in the background. Smiling she turned quickly to find her smiling fiancée waiting patiently as always.  
  
"erm.. Kurt, Kitty ah think you should already know........."  
  
"Vat is he doing here?"  
  
Kurt interrupted quickly. Raising his hands in the air in sign of peace he smiled at Kurt politely and tried to phrase his words correctly, it was Rogues brother after all.  
  
"Don't worry mon amie. Remy come here wit' mon chere, I came t' join de X- men"

* * *

See im nice! 2 chapters!! Ok ok theyre tiny and could be counted as one but after these ones theyre gonna be much longer - its just i was writing it and i got to the OMG bit at the end as it reveals who her fiancee is and i thought........ill just stop there! Its like Cliffhanger!! Evil i know! lol! Sorry!!!  
Might be a while before i update this though! Well actually on the 3rd i just wont until the 9th since my computer along with all my stuff (minus 1 suitcase full) is taken home and then i follow on the train on the 9th! Sorry! That and i have to do work - both voluntary (of the advertisment variety) and forced (damn parents! - though being paid wont be bad) And my friends wont let me leave their sight after spending a school year more then 200miles away from them! Ok thats enough babbling done!  
RW


	3. 2

_**SweetRevenge151 – **awww thanks! My first reviewer for the fic! And yes it is a problem! As well as stupid writers block (don't you hate that!) But I am prepared! I have notes of whats to happen so hopefully it wont be a problem (hopefully is the operative word there! lol!) Thanks for the lovely review!_  
  
**_Bronwynne_** _– Awwww you're so sweet! Yes fiancée!! I squealed too! You're gonna love this! Oh the Romy goodness!! lol! Hope you like it! Thanks for the lovely review(s)!!_

* * *

With a look of distaste Kurt was about to lunge at the Cajun when Rogue intercepted him.  
  
"Kurt stop!"  
  
Stopping just in front of Remy Kurt turned and looked in surprise at his sister. Tension seemed to be running high and Remy took the opportunity to slip past Kurt and stand by Rogue.  
  
"Listen Kurt.........when ah was away ah kinda......well we sorta got together"  
  
Smiling awkwardly Rogue decided not to push it any further by telling him they were engaged, maybe later when he was in a more understanding mood. Looking again at the Cajun Kurt decided not to go after him, maybe when Rogue wasn't there. Sensing the tension and awkward silence that had just fallen over Kitty took over and dragged Rogue and Remy away talking about everything they missed whilst being away.  
  
"Well Bobby and Jubes _finally_ got together a couple months after you left, Logan is still like totally harsh with Danger Room sims still. Oh! And Bobby has been upgraded to the X-men team now. You should have like seen him when he was told, strutting like he owned the place. Well that was until Jubilee stopped him, I swear Logan would've just like gutted him to make him stop. Um, what else......Oh! St. John and Amara seem to be getting on well, though she wont like admit it to anyone, maybe it's the flame thing cause other then that he's like a total loon."  
  
Making their way down the girls dorm corridor Kitty continued to gossip about anything that had gone on, and I mean anything. Its not often a gossiper gets to dish out at least 2 years of gossip in 10mins. Arriving in front of Rogue's old room Kitty stopped and opened the door. Inside was exactly as it had been 2 years ago, from the posters to random clothes that Rogue had forgotten to pack.  
  
"We all like decided not to touch it. That way we all like knew you were gonna come back."  
  
Looking around the room Rogue turned to Kitty and smiled in thanks.  
  
"Well I'd better like find the Scott and Jean and tell them your like here, cause I'm sure they'd want to know."  
  
And with that Kitty walked out the room closing the door behind her. Looking around her old room Rogue swore she could hear Kitty squeal from down the corridor, it wouldn't be the first time. Smiling as she began thinking the times her and Kitty spent together before she left Rogue was quickly brought out of her thoughts by two masculine arms wrapping themselves around her waist and hugging her close.  
  
"So dis be mon chere's ol' bedroom. No' bad, exactly what Remy expected but no' bad. Do' I'm glad our room no' like dis, no 'ffese meant chere but Remy prefer our room. Double bed for a start"  
  
Hitting him lightly on the arm Rogue couldn't help but smile at the smirk plastered on his face. Of course that's when she realised she wouldn't be sleeping with Remy anymore, not _sleeping with him_ but sleeping in the same bed. Since she had begun being with Remy the nightmares that used to plague her mind seemed to disappear and all that was left was them. Turning around in his grip Rogue looked up and took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Wha do ya wear these? Ya know ah hate em, ah love you're eyes de way they are"  
  
Looking down into Rogues eyes Remy couldn't help but smile. In his arms he held the most beautiful women in the world and she wanted to be with him.  
  
"Remy vous aime, vous savent cela bien?"  
  
"Oui vous me dites journalier"  
  
"Well den I'll tell you again an' again! Je t'aime Escroc avec tout mon coeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi votre avec moi mais i'm heureux vous êtes. Je t'aime"  
  
Smiling down at her once more Remy leaned down and caught her lips with a kiss, one that he wished would never end. Since Rogue had had no skin on skin contact for so many years her skin had become silky soft and it was one thing that Remy couldn't get over. Breaking apart for the need of air he rested his head against hers and looked in her eyes only to find a fiery passion burning, a passion that he couldn't get enough of. With that thought he leaned in again.

* * *

Bouncing down the corridor Kitty couldn't hold it any longer, jumping up and down she squealed as loudly as possible smiling. Rogue was back, not only that but she had the absolutely drop dead gorgeous Cajun as a boyfriend. Well no one could say she had bad taste that's for sure. After making herself dizzy from the lack of oxygen and jumping Kitty made her way down to the Danger Room where Scott and Jean were running a simulation on teamwork for some of the newest and younger recruits. Though when passing the kitchen she saw Kurt sat there with a tub of ice cream in front of him and a spoon sulking. Smiling as she entered Kitty walked in and grabbed a spoon and sat opposite her best friend and began eating.  
  
"You know you look like a girl who's sulking after her boyfriend like didn't call or something"  
  
Unimpressed by Kitty's comparison Kurt decided to let it slide and took a big spoonful of ice cream instead. After a silence where both continued to eat Kurt stopped and looked up at Kitty.  
  
"Vhy did she have to be vith somevon?"  
  
"What? You mean Rogue? Well she's a big girl I think she like deserves someone that makes her happy"  
  
"No I didn't mean it like zat" Kurt said quickly whilst holding up his spoon in defence. "Vat I meant iz, well.........vhy _him_? Vhy did it have to be _him_? She could've chosen anyone but she chose _him_, vhy? She could do much better"  
  
"You know he's probably not as bad as you like think he is. I mean Rogue's not stupid, she'd know if he were a creep or not. I think you need to trust Rogue's judgement and give him a chance."  
  
And with that pearl of wisdom Kitty threw the dirty spoon into the sink and continued on her way to Scott and Jean leaving Kurt to think.

* * *

Ta da! A Big dollop of Romy fluff for you!! And might I add it was wonderful to write it too! lol! Gotta love a good Romy! Right so I know I said longer chapters but I write like this much and it just feels like the right place to stop, if you know what I mean. Didn't wanna drag things on. SO! Next chapter is Scott's reaction, Prof, Ororo's and Hanks whereabouts as well as other characters – and some more fluff......maybe lol! OH! And sorry if the French was rubbish I used an online translator, and as much as I'd love to talk French I cannot! And for those who are non- speakers like me here are the translations!  
  
**Remy vous aime, vous savent cela bien?** _Remy loves you, you know that right?_  
  
**Oui vous me dites journalier**_ Yes you tell me everyday_  
  
**Je t'aime Escroc avec tout mon coeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi votre avec moi mais i'm heureux vous êtes. Je t'aime** _I love you Rogue with all my heart, i do not know why your with me but i'm glad you are. I love you  
_  
Till next time! RW


	4. 3

**__**

Anon(girl) - _Sorry if this isnt your cup a tea However! This isnt exactly a hunky dory story! (wow i rhymed!) This is just kinda a set the scene sorta thing! And im sorry you missed the whole Rogue being difficult but hey she deserves a lil happiness.......well before what i do! Anyway no i dont believe that was a flame its just not everything is for everyone! Thanks anyway! OH! And i hope be doing more NBX soon since i got an evil idea for Oogie Boogie!_

_**ishandahalf**_ – _glad you like the cuteness! Yes I couldn't resist Kurts sulking! Course Scott's reaction is less……………subtle? Im not sure how to describe it! Hope you like!_

**_Bronwynne – _**_hehehe! Who cant hear Kitty going a mile a minute! Lol! Plus there's gotta be at least _one_ person on poor Remy's side! _

**_DemonRogue13 – _**_Simple but sweet! Thanks!! Hope I don't disappoint!_

**

* * *

**

**BOOM**  
  
"COME ON GUYS CONCENTRATE! THIS IS ABOUT TEAM WORK SO PLEASE AT LEAST TRY TO WORK TOGETHER!"  
  
Scott's voice came loudly over the speakers as he watch another of the young recruits get hit with Jubilee's fireworks. Sighing he sat down on the chair next to Jean's who seemed to be highly amused.  
  
"Do you even think they're even listening to me?"  
  
He asked Jean in a sort of whiny tone. Looking up at him Jean smiled.  
  
"Probably not, but it wouldn't be a first"  
  
Groaning Scott slid down further into his seat trying to ignore the chaos that reined beneath them both.

* * *

**BOOM**  
  
"WHOOO!!!! Take _that_ Ray!"  
  
Jubilee shouted as she watched Ray fly into the opposite wall with a thud. Getting up slowly whilst rubbing his head he sent a glare at Jubilee, though before being given chance to retaliate a giant metal arm descended in front of him blocking his path. Smiling in victory Jubilee looked around her to find that nearly all the new recruits weren't on the course any more. It seemed that only herself, Berserker and Siren remained. Running forward and throwing more fireworks at the attacking dangers Jubilee proceeded towards the finish line, until she heard one thing she didn't want to.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Siren's scream echoed throughout the Danger Room knocking all those within hearing range unconscious and more then likely damaging their hearing at the same time. Siren stopped screaming at looked upon the damage she and created. The Danger room itself was a tip as she had destroyed pretty much everything near her, Jubilee lay not too far in front of her unconscious and Ray lay unconscious quite a bit behind her. Smiling in victory Siren ran forward over the finish line and jumped up in the air.  
  
"I win! Oh yeah! I rule! Whoo!"  
  
"That's great Siren......"  
  
Scott's strained voice could be heard over the intercom from the control room.  
  
"......Unfortunately the point of this exercise _wasn't_ to _win_. The point was to work as a team and all arrive safely at the finish."  
  
Sheepishly Siren looked the ground and kicked some random debris.  
  
"Erm.........opps"  
  
Jean looked over the devastation and called Hank for help with the many that seemed to be hurt. She looked over at Scott and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder encouragingly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get it eventually. I'm going to help Hank with Jubilee and Ray I'll see you later."  
  
Kissing him lightly on the cheek Jean made her way to the door leaving an annoyed Scott looking over at the mess that used to be called the Danger Room.  
  
"Oh and Scott" Jean said quickly turning around in the doorway causing Scott to look up. "Don't be too hard on her"  
  
And with that she turned around and began to head towards the Danger Room. Sighing in aggravation Scott pushed himself up from where he was sat and made his way down toward the changing room where he would most likely find Siren sulking, or celebrating he wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Scott!!"  
  
Stopping Scott turned to see Kitty come bouncing over towards him with a smile that could rival even the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"Jean told me I'd find you here! You'll never guess what!"  
  
"Listen Kitty" Scott interrupted "I'm having a stressful day, not only did the newbies destroy themselves but totally trashed the Danger Room and took up the entire Med Bay with unconscious and injured bodies. Please tell me its good news or I _really_ don't wanna hear it"  
  
"Oh I'm sure your day hasn't been that bad!"  
  
Looking at her Scott was about respond when Siren came out the changing room singing at the top of her voice.  
  
"I am the champion, I am the champion, No time for losers, 'Cause I am the champion of the world"  
  
Continuing down the corridor singing Queen Siren completely missed Scott and Kitty and made her way toward the kitchen for some lunch. Looking toward Kitty once again Scott raised his eyebrow in a 'I told you so' look.  
  
"Oh.........well good thing that it's good news then isn't it! Remember 2 years ago when...."  
  
"Kitty! Stop stalling!"  
  
"Alright alright! Ok well you so wont totally guess and you so don't look like your in the like mood to guess so ill just have to tell you then that..."  
  
"Kitty!!"  
  
"Ok Ok! But you wont be mad much longer! Cause Rogue is so totally upstairs in our room unpacking!"  
  
Standing in silence for a second as he tried to digest everything Kitty had just said Scott's face suddenly broke out into a smile and he made his way past Kitty.  
  
"Wait! Scott I didn't tell you Remy is with......" Kitty trailed off as she watched Scott walk away not listening. "I am so gonna like get blamed for this"

* * *

He felt like kid who'd just got given the present he'd wanted for years. She was back. Rogue was back and they were finally a team again. I mean Scott didn't like her like her but she was like a younger sister, so he had missed her as such whilst she had been away, both he and Kurt and Kitty and Logan in fact pretty much everyone had. He was glad to finally have her back where he knew she was safe. Making his way in front of her door he couldn't help but smile wider as he heard her laughing. Knocking he waited patiently to be let in, a lesson learnt many years ago when Rogue first joined the X-men, and defiantly one he would never forget. The door in front of him opened and the face was defiantly not one he had wanted to see.  
  
"Bonjour homme, hey chere yo' go' yourself a visitor"  
  
Scott stood there stock-still and did nothing as Remy opened the door wider and beckoned him in to see Rogue. After a while Remy turned to Rogue confused and shrugged and tapped his shoulder slightly. Though turning away wasn't the best of moves as once he had tapped Scott's shoulder Scott had snapped out of his trance and taken his days frustration out in one single blow. Right on Remy's face.

* * *

See now i couldve gone on but instead i had to be evil! How rude of me! lol! actually i should really start making chapters longer otherwise this is gonna be one _long_ story! hehe! Anyway hope you liked!!!

RW


	5. 4

Hi! I know its been ages since I last updated. My computer was taken away for a week and then it was my friends birthday and getting a job and ive had to design a website and video and everything. Sorry!

**_ishandahalf – _**_yes bad scott! Glad you liked it! I thought he was too uptight and needed a release, unfortunately Remy's face was the release but itll be ok! Thanks for the review!_

**_DemonRogue13 – _**_yep! Thanks for the review and im so sorry it took so long to update!_

_

* * *

_

Kitty walked into the kitchen to find that Kurt hadn't actually moved from where she had left him earlier. The only thing that was different was that now Siren sat opposite him staring whilst eating a sandwich that looked to be made of chocolate and crisps.

"Since I got in here he" Siren nodded her head in Kurt's direction, as if Kitty didn't know who she was talking about "hasn't moved apart from eating some ice-cream."

As if having a sudden thought Siren sat up quickly and faced Kitty with a smirk.

"What did you do to him?"

However before Kitty had a chance to respond the kitchen door slammed open and as an angry Rogue stormed in. She was holding Remy by his shoulder who was holding his face and following him was an angry Scott.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you were doing Scott?!"

Rogue shouted as she sat Remy on a chair and headed to the freezer to get some ice ignoring the shocked looks she was receiving from Kitty and Kurt, and the smile from Siren at the oncoming fight.

"What am _I_ doing?! What are _you_ doing! Why the _hell _did you bring him here!"

Wrapping the ice in a cloth she grabbed from the side, Rogue placed it on Remy's nose carefully. After making sure he was holding it securely Rogue got up quickly and faced off Scott.

"_Wah_ did ah bring him! _Wha_ Scott Summers is none of your god damn business! Ever thought ah _wanted_ to bring him here with me? Ever thought ah'd be _happier_ if he were here with me?!"

"Ever thought that he wasn't wanted here?! He's a thief! A criminal! Magneto's old lackey! He could do anything! For all we know he's already got himself a job with another bad guy and is just waiting to sell us out!"

"That would be _very _hard for him to do without _me_ not knowing!"

"You don't know anything! It's not like your _engaged_ to the man! He's a player! He'd probably already been with …..."

"Hey homme!"

Looking up suddenly at the voice that had interrupted Scott saw a fist flying toward his face sending him sprawling to the floor with blood flowing freely from his nose.

"Yo' don' know not'in! An' yo' shouldn't go shootin' yo' mouth off till yo' do!"

Looking at Rogue he went to take her hand but she removed it quickly and stormed out the room. Sighing Remy followed ignoring the crouched body of a bleeding Scott on the floor leaving a room full of a silence that no one wanted to break, apart from Siren.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Siren shouted in excitement from her spot at the table. "Scott was all like '_What!_' and then he was like '_BAM_'.That was so cool! Is that the girl you always talk about?"

Looking up at Kitty who suddenly jumped at the fact someone was asking her a question, and smiled at Siren.

"Yeah, yeah that was her. Hey Kurt I think you should teleport Scott to the med bay, I'll clean up"

Without a word Kurt got up leaving his tub of ice cream forgotten and teleported to the med bay like asked leaving Kitty and Siren to clean up the mess. Sighing Kitty grabbed a cloth and began soaking up the excess blood that had escaped from Scott.

"You didn't tell me she was engaged. He's cute, she's got good taste." Siren said smiling, and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah he is cute isn't he. Wait, engaged? Where did you get that from?"

"Miss Pryde! How did you _not_ notice the rock on her finger _and_ the fact that he only attacked Summer's once he said something about being engaged to each other being a bad thing"

Stopping cleaning for a second it suddenly dawned on Kitty that what Siren said was right, how she hadn't noticed before was beyond me. Standing with a smile Kitty threw the blood soaked cloth in the bin and made her way out the door and towards her and Rogue's room where Rogue would more then likely be.

"Adults think they know everything when really 'I am the champion, I am the champion, No time for losers, 'Cause I am the champion of the world!"

* * *

"Chere"

Remy tried as he walked into the room. Rogue ignored him and continued to pack the small amount of clothes she had already unpacked.

"Chere"

He tried again this time making his way towards her and put his hands on her shoulders causing her to stop.

"Ah knew it'd be liake this! Ah knew it and ah still came. Ah just wanna leave, go back to our apartment an' ignore the fact ah was even called here at all."

"Chere Remy sorry he hit yo' friend, its jus' when he said all dose bad tings bout moi I got angry an' the engagement tin' was defiantly de last straw"

"Ah know, plus if ya hadn't hit him ah would've. That's not what ah'm mad at, ah just wanted to come back with yo' an' want everyone to be happy bout me an' you so that I could invite em all to the weddin or somethin'. Ah mean ah've never been in a relationship and ah just ……… ah just …… oh it's stupid an' ah don't know wha ah bothered thinkin' it"

"Chere I tink dat yo' n Remy should stay exactly where we are till dey all see that yo' happy the way yo' are, even if it is with the most charmingly handsome Cajun thief"

Turning around Rogue smiled.

"Yo' think yo' charmin? Now shuga what gave ya that idea?"

He was the only one that could do that to her, calm her down when she was angry. Then again no one else really tried they all just assumed she'd be fine and left her to sulk. Wrapping her arms around his chest Rogue leaned her head against his chest and sighed breathing in his scent.

"Whoa! Sorry guys I'll like come back later"

Turning suddenly the couple watched as a bright red Kitty made her way out the room quickly. Chuckling Remy let go of Rogue and looked watched as she turned to unpack, again.

"Guess we ain't ever gon' find peace are we chere?"

Smirking Rogue turned around and wrapped her arms around Remy's neck once more and stood on her tiptoes until she was level with his eyes.

"Well we could always jus'…."

However a telepathic message interrupted the thought.

_Rogue it's wonderful that you're back, but I must warn you that Logan may not be completely ………polite to your guest_

"Yo' were sayin' chere?"

"Remy, in the best interests of, well of yo' life, I think we don't tell Logan about us, yet"

* * *

Sorry its short! Im gonna get my arse in gear cause its not going to fast so …….. yeah ok!

Till Then!

RW


	6. 5

Apologies to you all for the length of time its been. No excuses im afraid, no writers block (in fact I was writing parts that come _much_ later on, I haven't been working much I haven't been clubbing (well actually I have a bit since it was my birthday and all) I went shopping with friends and dancing but nothing much else. Im sorry im a terrible person. Actually I was composing a piece of music that fit with the bit I wrote that goes on much _later_ on, which adds on nicely with another piece I composed. Harp and string orchestra….its quite depressing but so is what I was writing so that that then isn't it! lol! Anyway here's to another chapter.

**_EvilWhiteRaven – _**_Well im glad you enjoyed Scott getting hurt, have to say it twas much fun! But im afraid that Logan will be kept in the dark entirely (until Scott cant keep his mouth shut – that's gonna be fun) and none of em no bout the engagement yet………yet is the operative word there! hehehe! Anyway thanks so much for the review! Golden star for you!_

**_DemonRogue13- _**_Why thanks! I wouldn't say great but it was……something. lol! And yes Scott defiantly got what he deserved! Haha! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and don't worry there will be much more Romy goodness to come soon! A Golden star for you!_

* * *

"Rogue! By the Goddess it's been a long time"

Logan looked up to where Ororo was looking to have Rogue fling her arms around him in a hug. Smiling at having Rogue back again Logan hugged her back.

"Long time no see Stripes, how you been?"

Rogue pulled back from their hug smiling brightly, which shocked Logan since before she left Rogue rarely smiled let alone so willingly hugging someone. What ever happened to her to make her come out of her shell so much, he was happy it had.

"Well nothin' much, got a job, a life, friends and best of all no one with buckets on their head was tryin' to interfere with it neither"

"Nice to see you too Rogue" Magneto interrupted as walked behind them both. Looking up and blushing slightly Rogue smiled as she watched him walk down towards Ororo.

"So what ya'll been up to without me then?" She asked as she turned back towards Logan again, who was smirking in amusement.

"Nothin much darlin. Got a new recruit and she's as big of a pain in the ass as John, Bobby and Kurt put together."

"Wow tha' bad! An' ah thought ya'd have scared her off liake ya did St. John"

"Tried, she's a lot harder to scare then the pyromaniac"

"Don't worry ah'm sure she'll get the message eventually. Ah mean they don't call ya the 'Wolverine' fo' nothin'"

"Sorry to cut your reunion short" The professor interrupted, "but I would like to have a word with you and your guest and bring you up to speed on what's happening"

"Guest what guest?"

"Well he's …….ah met him while ah was away, ya know him ah think……well ah know really, its Remy LeBeau, riahgt well ah'd better be off to the professors study can't keep 'im waitin' now can ah?!"

And with that said Rogue turned and bolted before Logan had chance to interrogate her about the Cajun.

* * *

As Rogue reached her bedroom she could hear laughing from inside and pushing the door open slightly she found Remy sat on the bed with a grown up Jamie and a pack of cards laid out in front of them and in their hands. Crossing her arms in annoyance and glaring at the pair Rogue interrupted them both causing Jamie to jump and drop his remaining cards.

"Remy LeBeau what do ya think ya doin?"

Looking up suddenly at being caught Jamie watched and waited for the famous Rogues tempter to come crashing down on them both. However he watched Remy as he didn't even flinch when Rogue spoke and looked up smirking casually before replying.

"Well chere, Remy be teachin' de kid 'ere poker, an' what av' yo' been up t'?"

With wide eyes Jamie waited for Rogue to begin shouting as she would have before she left only to watch her glare melt away to be replaced with smile that seemed to brighten the entire room.

"Me? Ah've jus' been talkin' t' yo' executioner sugar, thinkin' o' the many ways t' kill ya'. Guttin' was high on th' list, with the convenience of claws near by n'all"

"Oh chere yo' wound me, yo' really wouldn't want t' see dis Cajun gutted would ya?"

"Well shuga, I suppose if it stopped ya teachin' 16yr olds how t' gamble maybe ah should, speakin' of which how ya doin' sugar? Long taime no see"

For a moment Jamie just sat there staring at Rogue. Rogue _the_ Rogue was flirting? _The _famous 'ice queen' was willingly smiling, laughing and pretty, no not pretty she was gorgeous! And she was talking to him, wait she _was_ talking to him.

"I'm Jamie"

"Yeah ah think ah know that sugar" Rogue laughed "Ah mean we did live together for about a year or somethin'. Then again ya' were only 14 an' now look at ya, ah swear ya must have th' girls runnin' round for ya"

"I'm……..fine thanks" Jamie stuttered after a long pause.

"Right well sorry t' steal ya partner but prof wants t' see us so ah'll see ya later 'k. Bye!"

Turning she walked out the room with Remy behind her leaving a dumbfounded Jamie behind them.

* * *

"I tink someone may like ya chere"

Remy said smiling. Rogue tried to ignore the comment as she knocked on the door of professor Xavier's study but couldn't help the faint blush making its way onto her cheeks.

"Come in Rogue, Remy" The professors voice could be heard from the other side.

"He mus' liake ya if he aint tryin to scare ya with usin his telepathy t' tell ya that" Rogue said laughing as she pushed open the door and made her way inside with Remy right behind her.

Inside hadn't changed at all except some of the pictures on the wall had been updated as students had grown older, there was even a wedding picture of Scott and Jean. Taking one of the single seats next to each other Remy took Rogues hand out of habit, intertwining her fingers with his own.

"May I first say welcome home Rogue its lovely to see you again, especially looking so happy. And welcome Remy to the institute I'm sure you may find some problems with _certain _residents, but I'm sure it will all work out in the end.

Now Rogue, Remy there reason I called you back here is that we have been hearing about a new group of mutants. We don't know who they are or what they are called but they appear to be ruthless, destructive but always escape without a trace. Logan has tried to trace the scent at recent sites but has come up cold, we have yet to encounter them for ourselves but we are sure that they wont be easy to defeat. I am afraid that they, unlike the X-men, are not afraid of spilling blood. I believe the only way to get rid of this threat is with as much help as we can find which is why I have asked you to return. I'm sorry I can't give you any more information at this time but we are searching for any thing that might be of any relevance.

So, with that said all I can do for now is to welcome you back and hope that your assistance with the X-men is no longer needed. Now I do believe that, for now, keeping your relationship concealed from Logan is the best option for your life Remy. But let him get to know you to trust you and I'm sure he'll much more at ease with the idea. This of course means separate rooms so Remy I have set you up in the boys wing sharing with your old friend Piotr and Rogue you will be back sharing with Kitty again."

"Thanks so much professor" Rogue said smiling as they both stood up. "Ah think ah'll go finishing unpacking now"

"Oui merci. Bu' Remy has a question"

"Oh! What's that?" The professor asked concerned.

"When de Wolverine knows bout us can we share a room?"

"Remy!" Rogue shouted embarrassed and grabbed Remy's arm pulling him out of the room leaving Xavier to chuckle at their behaviour.

"Ah, young love" Xavier chuckled to himself as the door was closed behind Rogue's retreating form.

* * *

Yeah yeah I know tiny chapter and nothing really happened, apart from you now know why she was called back. Sorry! It was kinda a chapter to kick the fic in the butt and get it going, cause it was kinda dragging (and it was only on the 4th chapter!) lol! Anyway ill try to update soon!

RW


	7. 6

HI! Tis I! So another day another chapter! Well not exactly another day but you know what I mean! Ooo excited! Gonna go see Spiderman 2 tomorrow! Damn Britain! Don't have no films out for ages! Though we are the home to Harry Potter so what you gonna do! lol! Well we're home to that and to Archers and Lemonade! Only in England I have found out! How rude! Oh well! If your ever visiting and over 18 get yourselves an archers n lemonade! Anywhoo im babbling!

___**EvilWhiteRaven**_ – _oooooo a gold star!! happy dance I like gold stars! Magneto and Ororo eye twitches I agree not right! However I think he was just gonna talk_ _to her, I mean Rogue did just insult him n all! Ha! That was fun! Ok Gold star for you too (you see why)!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_ishandahalf- _**_can I just say I love your little saying! 'Quick like a bunny on crack!' hehe! Hope I was quick enough! Isnt it just! I thought someone had to have a crush cause theyre so damn cute! lol! Anyway Thanks for your review!!_

**_DemonRogue13 – _**_the wolverine confrontation! Should be fun! Unfortunately not now, but still fun! Haha! Thanks for the review!!_

**_crazysilverkitty – _**_aww bless thanks! Well looking at your screen name does that make you a Kitty fan? Either way you could still vote on who you want Kitty to be with cause im a little unsure. Anywhoo your so sweet Thanks for the review!!_

* * *

The alleyway was covered in litter and dustbins, though that was nothing to stop the silent movement within it. Two shadows moved quickly and quietly through many alleyways, weaving between buildings and obstacles as if they were nothing. Finally coming up to an old small abandoned warehouse that was hidden away between two big apartment buildings.

Staying in the shadows the first of the two knelt on the floor whilst the other looked around watching the alleyway where they had come from. After a few seconds the door to the warehouse swung open to reveal a large empty dark room. In the corner, if you looked carefully, an office window was just visible. Making their way across the room quickly a male scream echoed around the room quickly followed by another as they plunged down an invisible hole.

* * *

Sat in the dark two females were gagged and bound to chairs. Both were about 20 years old and looked very bored. One of the females who had wavy auburn hair that had been tied in a ponytail had two vivid white streaks framing her face. Using her tongue she forced the gag out of her mouth and under her chin leaving her free to talk to the other women who was still gagged and handcuffed behind her.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah Rogue?" Kitty replied after she had phased herself free of her gag.

"Ya bored yet?"

"You could, like say that what's like taken them so long?"

"Knowing Remy he'll be stood outside the door smokin' a cigerette an' makin' us wait on purpose"

"That like reminds me, since we've like got some time I need to ask you a question. Is it true that you and Remy are like engaged?"

"What!" Rogue shouted in shock. After a couple of seconds of silence a loud bang echoed in the room as Rogues handcuffs fell to the floor. "Ah……ah don't know what ya mean sugar" Rogue said quickly as she stood up and began pacing.

"What I like mean Rogue" Kitty began as she phased out of her handcuffs "is that you have a ring on your like finger and yet you totally refused to tell me, your _best_ friend"

"Look Kit, ah was gonna tell ya. Its jus' after Kurts reaction n' all ah didn't know liake how everyone would react to us. Ah was scared is all"

"Well you shouldn't have been scared, I was the one that talked to Kurt. I explained to him that you and Remy are happy. I supported you, if you were going trust someone you should've known you could trust me"

After moments of silence in which Rogue and Kitty stared at each other, both looking like one wrong word and both word burst into tears, Rogue made a move towards Kitty and both found themselves locked in a hug.

"Ah'm sorry Kit ah am"

"Well you like know that to make up for it I have to be your maid of honour right?"

"Ah wouldn't have it any other way sugar"

Just as the last words left Rogues mouth both heard a male scream from just outside, which was soon followed by another. Letting go of each other quickly Kitty and Rogue looked each other in the eye confused.

"Was that who I like think it was?"

Smirking at the thought of her 'Prince of Thieves' failing to save the love of his life who (as he himself had said so many times) would give his own life before something would happen to her. Rogue began to walk outside when a thought hit her and she whirled around quickly to face Kitty.

"Ah almost forgot! _Don't_ tell _anyone_ about our engagement, riahgt? Oh! And _please_, for the sake of Remy's liafe _don't_ tell Logan that we're datin', cause he don't know"

"I promise, as if I'd like tell Logan! I like havin' Remy around! He's a cute distraction for all us single women!"

"Kathrine Pryde! Ah never knew ya had it in ya!"

Laughing to themselves both women left the office and walked out into the warehouse where a big hole could be seen close to where they were standing. Walking up to the hole grinning Rogue and Kitty kneeled on the floor and leaned over looking down to see Remy and Kurt sat very close together looking miserable at the bottom of the hole.

"Aww an' ah thought ya'll were supposed to be savin' us!" Rogue laughed.

"Funny chere, funny" Remy replied dryly.

"Yeah you think you'd of, like got further" Kitty chipped in trying not to laugh.

"Well Remy would've if Blu' boy 'ere had looked where he was goin, plus Remy hadn't finished yet. I was gonna get out the hole but ya' came along"

"Awww sure ya were sugar, sure ya were"

"Hey! Zis is not mein fault!" Kurt interrupted quickly as he realized what Remy had said.

"Well who's fault was it den mon amie?!" Remy replied quickly standing up.

"If ve had used our powers zis wouldn't have happened!" Kurt retaliated standing up and facing off Remy.

"Don't blame Remy! Dis is fo' yo' own good! Yo' wont always have yo' powers when yo' most need dem, yo' need to learn how to fight without dem"

"Zat is highly unlikely Cajun! Ze others used zere powers und finished quickly"

"Well if _some_one hadn't fallen down dis hole an' dragged Remy wit' dem den maybe we would have finished by now!"

Rogue turned to Kitty laughing at the fighting pair.

"Ya think we should stop em before they kill each other?"

"I suppose we should but I like missed 'Days of our lives' today so we'll just give them like 3 more minutes. Its when they like start killing each other we should like step in"

* * *

"Perfect, just perfect"

A cold voice filled the empty room, as a picture of a DNA strand was rotating on a computer screen. Just to the side strand, with one picture above the other. Cold red eyes stared upon the DNA strand and pictures with much delight and excitement.

"You called Sir?" A women's voice filled the room.

"Yes, I want you to bring me these two" He said indicating to the computer screen behind him. After nodding her head in understanding she turned to leave the room, but before she could get very far she was stopped by the cold voice.

"Oh, and Vertigo. I want them both alive and unharmed if possible."

Nodding her head again in understanding Vertigo turned and continued her way out the room.

* * *

"Scott Summers!! You are an ass!!" The voice of Jean Grey Summers could be heard throughout the mansion as the pair stormed from the med centre.

"Me an ass?! Jean I am not the _ass_!! That…That… That Cajun _thief_ is the ass!! Why should we let him stay here?!"

"Because there is nothing to say he can't! He _worked _for Magneto, he _was_ a thief! That is PAST tense! No one has a problem with him except you!"

"Not just me! What about Logan?! And he _hit_ me! Present tense!!"

"He hit you cause _you_ hit him first! Don't you _dare_ blame him for hitting you! From what I hear you deserved everything you got! And if you don't apologise to him and act nicely then I swear you will be sleeping on the couch until you do!"

And with that said Jean Grey Summers stormed out of the corridor and headed outside for a walk to vent her anger. Meanwhile Scott stood there speechless for a moment watching his wife walk away, until he heard voices coming down the corridor towards where he stood.

"It was _not_ funny chere! Yo' lef' me in dat hole fo' 20 minutes!"

That was when Scott heard the one thing that he hadn't heard more then a handful of times before she left, Rogue's laughter. __

__

_Well maybe_Scott began thinking, _if he can make her smile and laugh more like she has done lately then maybe he can't be so bad. I still don't like him but I think maybe I'll give him a chance, that and it's the only way I can get Jean to forgive me._

__

Coming out of his train of thoughts Scott found Remy and Rogue walking around the corner and heading towards him.

"Remy" Scott began, causing both Remy and Rogue to stop and a look of annoyance and dislike flash across their faces. "I….erm, about earlier, you know hitting you and saying all that stuff to you I………well it wasn't your fault."

And with that said Scott turned around and quickly made his way to where he thought Jean would be so he could apologise to her.

Standing still in the corridor both stood in shock Rogue turned to Remy smirking.

"Ya'll know that this means ya have t' apologise t' him riaght? Lord, Kitty was riaght! This _is_ better then watchin a soap opera on TV"

"Chere, dat aint funny!"

"Sure it was! 20 minutes of you an' Kurt in that hole started the brand new series of 'Mutant X' or 'Mutant Manor' we aint quite decided yet."

"_we_? Yo' mean yo' n' de chat? Merde yo' need a hobby"

Smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist Rogue smirked up at him.

"Ah have one sugar"

"Oh really now" Remy drawled in his 'sexy voice' (AN- Phwar! Sexy voice!) and looped his arms around Rogues waist pulling her closer to him. "An' what might dat be?"

"That would be mah whole plain of existence. None other then terrorizing yo' o' course!"

Smiling and planting a small kiss on his lips, Rogue twirled around and began heading towards the rest of the house again. Smirking Remy quickly followed suit and ended up walking alongside of her with his arm around her waist.

"What ya think then?"

"Bought what chere?"

"'Mutant X' or 'Mutant Manor' which sounds better?"

"Well if Remy not mistaken dere is already a TV show called 'Mutant X' so dat only leave one option" Remy replied laughing slightly at her consistency and innocence.

"Ok well now dat dat's sorted den ah can make mah millions"

* * *

Well well well! What have we here?! Sinister! Shocking! But who is he after? And why? (well unless you can guess why? Its not that hard to guess) but its nice to finally get me arse in gear and actually put something other then fluff and ppl being mean to Remy! Anywhoo till next time my people!

RW


	8. AU plus note for NBX fans

I know im being bad and putting one of these up here when im not supposed to but ill take it down really soon anyway.

Sorry its been Forever to update but I went on holiday but literally _just _before I went my monitor died and thus I had no computer for 3weeks(due to hols) and then about 2 weeks onward cause we didn't get round to buying one!

THEN! I moved into my new house in uni so unpacked/got drunk on that day and have had LOADS to sort out so have only just got chance to sit down and actually put something down (im very bad sorry!).

And! This is also another note for those waiting for the next chappy for Nightmare before X-men update the site has removed it! Grrrr! How rude! So if you want the last few chappys of it just email me and ill send them to you directly instead. Sorry bout that!

Ok off now! Will update ASAP Honest!!!

RW


	9. the real 7

* * *

Im so sorry! I was on hols then my monitor broke and since its Freshers Week and im on a society committee ive been overloaded with work n paper work and everything. Sorry wont let it happen again!

****

****

**_ishandahalf – _**_Bless you! You're not lame!! I've started watching Sunset Beach again now that **is** sad! Lol! Im glad you liked the chapter, cause I defiantly enjoyed writing it! A Golden Star for you!!_

**_EvilWhiteRaven _**_– Awwww bless you! You're not **way** off but im not allowed to say cause then itd just spoil it all!! I was thinking about startin a fic called Mutant Manor actually! As post to your suggestion? Hmmm…… watch this space! Lol! A Golden Star for you!!_

**_Les723 – _**_oooooo why thank you!! Im such a sucker for Romy fluff!! Can you tell?! Lol! Sorry it took so long for more I apologise! A Golden Star for you!!_

**_FreakyXGoth – _**_Your wish has been Granted!! I know its late but its still an update! And ill make them …… quicker (is that the word?) next time! A Golden Star for you!!_

**_Melphis- _**_Oh you **know **its gonna be a **HUGE** scene! And its going to be very soon! YeY! Lol! What fun awaits! Hahaha! A Golden Star for you!!_

**_xpoisonedxangelx – _**_Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you now by mucking it up! And thanks! Uni is going Great! Lol! A Golden Star for you!!_

Might I just add a lil note here to say that Spiderman 2 ROCKED!

Ok now we can carry on!

* * *

"Jean, Jean?" Scott's voice could be heard as he searched thought the vast expanse of the institute's garden. "Jean I'm sorry ok?"

Walking through the last set of trees that led to the gazebo. The same one at which Rogue had pushed Mystique off the cliff nearly 2 years ago, though now mended and wiped clean if it had never happened. Looking over Scott saw his wife sat on the swinging bench that had been put in centre looking out to sea.

For a moment Scott stood in silence observing Jean's beauty, breathtaking against the beautiful sea backdrop. The sun high in the sky glistening upon everything and making her hair shine bright red as if on fire as it blew gently behind her as if dancing in the breeze. Her arms bearing her soft skin to the world as she wore a baby blue t-shirt as oppose to her usual shirt. Held against her chest her legs dawned the blue ankle length denim skirt that joined the dance with her hair as it got caught in the breeze. With her chin rested on her knees Jean had her eyes held softly shut as she became oblivious to the world. Indulging in the peace she found with the sun on he face and the sound of the waves breaking against the rocks below.

Scott stood overwhelmed by her beauty. The world just seemed to fizzle away into nothingness around him.

The quiet sound of the sea breaking on the cliff below was broken as Jean suddenly sighed.

"Sit down Scott"

Suddenly as if a newly trained dog Scott sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her calm and serine face.

"I'm sorry," He began quickly, "I didn't mean to….."

"I know Scott" Jean interrupted calmly. "I know. Just, sit with me will you?"

And with that Scott put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, letting her head rest against his shoulder and legs hang over his. Holding each other the couple sat in silence enjoying the feel and company of one another without words.

* * *

"Hey Jamie sugar!"

Jumping at Rogue who seemed to just come out of nowhere Jamie walked into the on coming wall and thus producing 4 more replicas. Red faced he looked up rubbing his head to see Rogue smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Awww Jamie are you ok?"

Unfortunately for Rogue (and Jamie) all he could produce was a squeak as Rogue helped him off the floor.

"I..well, Bobby and room kitchen Danger….erm….bye"

With a bright red face Jamie ran off down the corridor and away from Rogue. As he rounded the corner away from her he stopped and looked at himself in the window reflection.

"Great Jamie, wonderful! Now she thinks your incompetent to talk _and_ clumsy!"

Rogue walked away chuckling at poor Jamie as she heard him talk to himself down the corridor.

"Kids these days, talkin t' themselves n everythin'. Now.." Rogue paused at the turn in the corridor, "which way would the delightful Cajun be?"

* * *

"I think I've waited long enough." A hiding Vertigo whispered to herself as she watched on.

* * *

"Ah know if ah go left then it's the boys wing, but if ah turn…." Stopping her rant suddenly Rogue stood up straight as her sixth sense kicked in. Someone was nearby but she couldn't pinpoint where. Acting like she hadn't noticed she turned right and kept up her guard as she walked.

* * *

As if her steps were not even touching the ground Vertigo moved forward slowly. She knew if she wasn't careful she would discovered. _Which_ she thought _would be all to easy for her to do from what I hear._

__

* * *

Walking on Rogue turned the corner quickly and turned into an open doorway to her left. Standing in silence she waited for her stalker to come so she could finally beat them who ever they were.

* * *

Walking even quieter Vertigo came closer and closer to her target. Scanning the area around her quickly she found no one around to come to the rescue.

_Too easy_

And with that she jumped out from where she was standing.

* * *

The figure jumped out from round the corner and Rogue jumped out on top of them. Pinning them to the floor face down with a knee on their back and holding their arm in a lock. After a moment she looked down to see the one person she had been wishing to avoid.

"Aww crap Logan! Ya scared the shit outta me! Ah thought ah was bein followed or sometin!"

* * *

"And I thought you were supposed to be a _strong_ telepath?!"

Jumping at the sudden interruption Scott and Jean whirled around to come face to face with the smirking green haired Vertigo. Stepping forward Scott took on a defensive stance and glared (not that you could see because of his shades).

"Who are _you_ and _what_ do you want"

Smirking at his arrogance in his abilities Vertigo took a step forward and crossed her arms.

"I am Vertigo, and I come to show you a glimpse of what is to come"

Suddenly Scott's world began to spin very fast making him feel very sick. Groaning as he fell onto his knees clutching his head. At the point at which he was sure he was going to retch it stopped and his world righted itself and the feeling left as quickly as it came. Looking up he saw Jean with her hands on her temples and a look of concentration on her face. Across from where she stood Vertigo was on the being held picked up off the floor and held locked in the air. Standing up again Scott walked over and stood next to Jean and smiled smugly at Vertigo.

"Why are you here _Vertigo_" He spat out her name like it was acid. However all he got back was a knowing smirk that made his blood boil. "I don't think you realise that _we _have the upper hand here. As not only are you helpless and cant move but there's a house _full_ of mutants trained and ready to fight!"

"Ha! Trained? Them?! We _know_ how you fight. We have been watching you all for some time now and none of you are _fit_ to fight _us_! You are but children playing with fire and when you do you _will_ be burnt!" Her eyes narrowed at her last words. "Be prepared for we are coming and you pitiful team of children are not ready for what awaits them."

With that said Jean began to whimper as she tried to keep control. Thrusting a hand over her mouth as she began to retch Vertigo dropped. Scott knelt down with a hand on Jeans back taking his eyes away from Vertigo for a second, yet that is all she needed, as when he looked back she was gone.

Suddenly feeling very unsafe where he was Scott helped Jean up and lead her towards the mansion keeping a wary eye open at all times.

* * *

Well there you have it, a short update but still! Im so sorry (again)!! Anyway naughty Vertigo and a glimpse and warning of what is to come!! Ooooooo spooky!!! Lol! Ill try to update faster this time! Honest!!

RW


End file.
